Treasure Chart
For a list of Treasure Chart locations, see [[The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Secrets#Treasure Charts|''The Wind Waker secrets]].'' Treasure Charts are recurring quest items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a special type of navigational chart that detail the location of hidden Treasure Chests, which contain various items that will benefit Link on his quests. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Treasure Charts are usually found through the completion of side quests across the Great Sea, or as hidden treasure found inside dungeons. By using a Treasure Chart alongside the Sea Chart, Link can pinpoint the exact location of a sunken treasure, and raise it from the ocean floor using the Grappling Hook when aboard the King of Red Lions. The charts must be obtained and opened in order to salvage the treasures, otherwise Link cannot get it even if he is sailing directly above the location. In all, forty-nine Treasure Charts may be found: treasure chests obtained in this fashion may contain items such as Rupees, a Piece of Heart, or special charts detailing the locations of objects and locations such as Submarines, Great Fairy Fountains, or Beedle's Shop Ship. To further aid Link in his search for treasure, there appears a beam of light above the exact location of a treasure when Link is close; however, as he nears the spot marked on his Treasure Chart, it disappears. At this point, Link can continue using the Sea Chart and Treasure Chart to find the treasure, or follow the sound of the angelic choir which is heard at this point, which is at its loudest when Link is within range of the treasure. This process does not require pinpoint accuracy, and the treasure may still be obtained if Link is reasonably close to the site. Near Shark Island, however, is a fake light beam. When Link sails over it, he will be assaulted by Octoroks that can shoot bombs. In the Second Quest, treasure locations have changed - they are usually found farther away from land than during the First Quest. This, in turn, means that less of the island is visible on the map, which makes it somewhat more difficult to identify the island from the map, seeing as some islands look very similar when only a small part of the island is visible. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Treasure Charts detail the location of chests that usually contain Ship Parts and Sand of Hours to be added to the Phantom Hourglass. The chests can be retrieved at the location corresponding to a red X on the Treasure Charts by using the Salvage Arm on the S.S. Linebeck. While the collection of these is largely optional, there is one Treasure Chart that must be found during the course of the game to complete it; the Treasure Chart in question leads to the Sun Key needed to gain entrance to the Temple of Courage. Category:Charts Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker quest items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass quest items